


Contención

by STsuki



Series: Escapatoria [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Desearían que su unión fuera más grande, que los lazos familiares.





	Contención

 

Las sillas abandonadas en la bodega de conserjería se volcaron con la fuerza del impacto al interponerse en el camino de Minho y la necesidad de Changmin.

—No puedo creer que aun continúes viniendo, aun al saber que jamás te daré lo que quieres.

Changmin lo tomó de la mandíbula con fuerza, ayudado por la distracción temerosa de Minho, lo azoto en la pared atestada de polvo junto al estante frente a la ventana. Estava repleta de tubos y material de extrema fragilidad que desechaban los de los laboratorios sin la más mínima preocupación de a donde iban a parar.

Minho lo miro con dificultad a causa del agarre y sonrío, con esa mueca tan suya, esperanzada y desvalida, tan jodidamente enamorado de Changmin, de ese bastardo sin corazón.

—Tal vez hoy… No te de tanto asco… —hablo con suavidad, sonriéndole con las mejillas rosas, con esa mirada inocente que crispaba los nervios de Changmin y que lo obligaba siempre a darle esa sonrisa cruel y despreciable, esa que rompía otro poco el corazón del menor, como esos cristales que se estrellaron contra el piso al ser empujado sobre el estante y separar sus piernas con una de las de Changmin.

No paso mucho para que empezase a acariciarlo con indecencia, sus muslos, sus glúteos, sus costados, deslizando sus manos hasta sus hombros, jugando sugestivo con su cabello hasta llegar a los labios y abrirlos con dos dedos para qué Minho los chupará…

Era ahí, justo en ese momento en el que Minho cerraba los ojos y suspiraba quedito imaginando que Changmin lo amaba…

La tarde era calmada y todo estaba rodeado por una suave luz anaranjada. Minho observaba su reflejo en el cristal y degusto con ímpetu la piel de esos largos dedos que se entrometían en su boca con rudeza, aunque fuesen siempre cuidadosos sin pretenderlo y estuviesen tibios…

Gruesos pero no toscos y dulces… Siempre lo tocaban con delicadeza y se inmiscuían en sus entrañas con una inofensiva seguridad, eran una contrastante tortura que lo hacía perder la decencia y el pudor, rogando, gimiendo por más…

Minho reacciono cuando sus pantalones estaban en el piso y su camisa estaba abierta, con los dedos de la mano libre de Shim acariciando sus tetillas, esas que se agitaron reconociendo el tacto, mientras su aliento rozaba el oído de su eterno enamorado.

—Hoy estas muy silencioso y eso quiere decir que no estás pensando en mi ¿En quién lo haces?

Changmin hacía preguntas crueles y a través del cristal lo observó  morder sus dedos con los labios hinchados y la expresión herida.

—Yo ugh… Changmin —gimió intentando hacerse oír, decir algo que Changmin no le iba a permitir, la boca de Minho quedo libre de invasores y Changmin lo inmovilizo con una mano, pegando su rostro a la superficie del mueble.

—Escucha, hyung…

—Cállate —gruño con ira—. Cállate Minho, yo no soy tú hyung… —repitió al oír el mote, el aludido se callo y tenso con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Conocía la intromisión, sabía como se sentían los dedos de Changmin en su interior.

Eran perfectos, perfectamente largos y cálidos, estimulaban todas sus entrañas solo con el primer embate y lo hacían arder y retorcerse.

Luego cuando el segundo entraba, Minho perdía la fuerza en las piernas y se retorcía ante el grosor que albergaba, sosteniéndose del brazo que Changmin había dejado de usar para inmovilizarlo, en ese momento miraba las venas marcarse por el esfuerzo, para entonces su cuerpo estaba rígido y lleno de sudor.

Finalmente había una especie de forcejeo, Changmin mordiendo su cuello y luego había otro intruso. Minho siempre cerraba las piernas por reflejo y esta vez se sostuvo de los bordes del estante para no caerse.

Todo al instante siguiente era solo movimiento y quejidos, suaves susurros y prolongados susurros de silencio, mientras el rostro de Minho era un concierto de las más lascivas expresiones, y solo podía rogarle a Dios que no acabara al mismo tiempo que memorizaba  el sabor, el calor, la forma y las intenciones de esos dedos en él….

Pero nadie nunca lo escuchaba y justo ahí, cuando todo acababa, sabía porque siempre terminaba sollozando quedito sobre el pecho agitado de Changmin, con los muslos húmedos y todo el amor escapándosele por los poros. Changmin estaba aturdido respirando con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la frente, jugando con ese calor tan sugestivo y suyo que embargaba sus dedos y agitaba todo su cuerpo.

Era ese momento en el que Minho lo besaba poquito, sin prisas y sin abrir los ojos, deslizando con tranquilidad sus manos entre sus cuerpos intentando alcanzar la rigidez de Changmin y…

—¡Alto!

Changmin siempre reaccionaba así, se sentaba de golpe y lo apartaba de él, no lo miraba pero le acariciaba el pelo y besaba su frente, pidiéndole perdón, y Minho seguía todos sus movimientos hasta que azotaba la puerta de la bodega y lo dejaba solo, desnudo y sucio en un rincón oscuro, deseando que todo fuese distinto la siguiente vez en su momento de angustiosa autocomplacencia…

Changmin escuchaba, con los ojos cerrados, desenado ser él, ser por completo él, quien arrancara esos sonidos de Minho.

Pero no podía e hizo puño su mano aun húmeda, suspirando y depositando un beso sobre ella, era lo único que podía darle, todo el calor que podía transmitir a través de sus dedos antes de que el frío lo consumiera entero…

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! Esto me sorprendió a mí misma, no recordaba haberlo escrito, asdghsjskdaf que clase de loca soy lol En fin gracias por leer!! Ya saben kudos y coments alimentan mi alma!
> 
> Si aun no me sigues en facebook aquí te dejo el enlace [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) :D


End file.
